


И хаос постигнет нас всех

by PeBeAs



Category: Kim Chungha - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Dark, Dialogue, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Out of Character, Psychology, Reality, Sad, Sexism, Smoking, Social Issues, Strangers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Чонха вздыхает, убирая свой неуклюжий блокнот как можно дальше в сумку. Сегодняшние наброски вышли отвратительными, ей не нравится. Впрочем, ей многое в жизни не нравится. Было бы классно думать, что это из-за скверного настроения или чего-то ещё в этом духе, но нет. Мир слишком погружен в грязь и хаос.





	И хаос постигнет нас всех

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют правда, рассуждения о женщинах и жизни. Если вы несогласны с какой-либо точкой зрения, выраженной в данной работе, но готовы вступить со мной в конструктивной диалог, то пожалуйста. Если полить говном, то скажите и я отправлю вас в чс🥺💞 Экспериментальная работа в виде диалога между двумя незнакомцами. Убедительная просьба их не шипперить (спойлер: она лесбиянка).   
> Также, прошу, не переносить образы моих героев на настоящих артистов_ок, не воспринимайте всё слишком в штыки, а поймите, что жизнь с розовыми очками — наивна.

Огонь медленно развевает дым от сигареты, что девушка осторожно убирает мешающую прядь другой рукой. Этот день был тяжелый, отвратительно тяжелый, хотя, казалось, что она привыкла. Возвращаясь туда, откуда она начинала свой никчёмный путь, она оглядывается назад и понимает, что практически ничего не изменилось.   
Говорят, жизнь — бумеранг. Верно, потому что откуда бы ты ни был, кем бы ты не стал, все будут это помнить. Все будут знать, что твой отец алкоголик и пару раз был привлечен к суду, а мать — уличена в краже. Все будут это помнить так отчётливо будто это эпизоды их собственной криво накаляканной жизни; а ещё они будут напоминать об этом самой Чонхе.   
Каждый раз, когда она думает об улучшении и не такой ужасной расстановке, чем могло бы быть, то происходит очередная неудача. Она могла бы красиво сказать, что каждый провал даёт ей силы, но нет. Это ведь не так. Совсем не так.   
Вот ты думаешь, что падаешь в красивое таинственное и непредсказуемое будущее, а это оказывается лишь отверстием деревенского сортира. Ты просто мечешься от одной кучки к другой, как маленький сдутый мячик. И это не самое худшее.   
Гораздо хуже осознавать, что со временем из-за жизненных проблем и наворотки неудач, любимое дело, которые ты горишь, становится обязательством. Ким с детства хотела стать дизайнеркой одежды, рисуя одежду, выбирая фасоны и цвет, определяя нужный размер. Только вот другие люди, нещадно шпынющие этот самый мячик, не оценивают трудов. Перспектива того, что девушка может оказаться воровкой или ещё чего похуже, существует, по их мнению, в бо́льшей степени, чем у какого-нибудь придурковатого мужчины, имеющего банальные расцветки, но зато родившегося в полной семье без преступников.   
«Преступники» — звучат грозно, что пугает остальных без промедления. Хочется каждый раз при знакомстве устало подтягиваться и говорить ленивым голосом:   
— Мой отец сидел в тюрьме.  
И чаще всего люди просто разбегаются, как тараканы бегут на кухне в три часа ночи. Они услышат заветное, но совсем не волшебное, слово и начнут относиться с подозрением, притянут к себе сумку, а ещё странно косится на саму девушку, оценивая её внешний вид.   
Чонхе это порядком надоело. В любом случае, стереотип о детях заключённых становится правдой только благодаря тому, что их с самого детства пинают под шквалом критики и безжалостных сравнений. Любая хулиганская проделка — и ты под прицелом скосившихся глаз. Может быть, если бы не блокнот в рюкзаке, дешёвая сигарета во рту и туча идей, не существовали, то девушка с удовольствием бы пару раз воспользовалась бы своим ловким и быстрым телом, внимательностью вдобавок хитрой улыбке.   
На балконе убогой кафешки душно. Но в общежитии, которое она делит с некоторыми своими знакомыми, старое и потрёпанное, зато не требует особой платы, хуже. Подработка в каких-то страшных забегаловках позволяет поделить цену, а потом снова окунуться в мечтания про что-то лучшее, чем потрескавшиеся белые стены. Образование она получила никакое, но желание устроиться хоть в какое-то ателье на постоянной основе так и жжёт собственное сердце. А потом беспощадно взрывает, когда девушка слышит отказ.   
— Ничего, — шепчет в пустоту, делая затяжку, — постараюсь прорваться в этом месяце.   
Тяжёлый вдох, пока глаза блуждают по разным сторонам. Одежда на ней не самая лучшая, где-то заляпанная соусом, в то время как лицо без единого признака макияжа. Время достигает позднего вечера, никого рядом нет, а в бренном заведении мёртвая тишина. Ночь вторника, мало кто может позволить себе расслабиться в будний день. Взгляд вперёд: там даже не звёзды, поскольку их не видно, только бедная улица, изрыгающая неприятный запах отрепья, въевшийся плотно в одежду. Порванной тысячу раз тряпкой проводят по грязному полу, а после пытаются вскипятить. Грязная реалия, давно ставшая обыденностью. Чонха хмыкает, пытаясь затушить сигарету, и обращает внимание на худощавого паренька, идущего к ней.   
Открывая двери балкона, приближается к перилам и становится рядом. Ким его действия игнорирует, но подальше от него все равно встаёт. Ей проблемы или неудачные поклонники в такое время не нужны. Хочется самого простого: спокойствия и тишины; но, кажется, даже в отдалённом уголке тебя кто-то да и найдёт.   
— Привет? — шепчет смущённо паренёк, но не двигается ближе. Наверное, понял, что сейчас не до него.   
— Простите, я не знакомлюсь, — резко отрезает девушка, даже не оборачиваясь в его сторону, — можете уходить.   
Поднимается ветер, развевающий пышные волосы Чонхи, и она прикрывает глаза, стараясь прислушаться к невесомой тишине. Сигарета потухает, отчего девушка кидает её вниз. Незнакомец не обращает внимания на её действия, затаивая дыхание, обернувшись к ней. Привлекательные черты лица на ряду с величественным профилем придают гордой девушке таинственный вид, однако, мешки под глазами и слабая улыбка, раскрывают плёнку её утомлённости. Он молчит, с восхищением бросая взгляды на неё, а она чувствует их.   
Пожалуй, она бы сделала всё, чтобы каждый смотрел именно так, когда она того желает. С нескрываемым восторгом, вызывающим продолжительные взгляды. Чтобы каждый смог признать девушку, признать её труд и старания, не затаптывая их как заведомо неверное семя, а окрыляя надеждой и мотивацией. Бедная улица сверкает редким светом старых фонарей, кафе близится к закрытию, Чонха чувствует опустошение. Она не желает проблем, но в нынешний момент лишнее внимание напрягает волнующиеся чувства, воедино скрепляя страхом.   
— Что-то прозвучало непонятно? — стреляет гневно, но выглядя так же волшебно. — Я не знакомлюсь, оставьте меня в покое.   
— Уверена? — тот ухмыляется, подходя ближе, а Ким ощущает безнадёжность.  
Хочется заплакать от отчаяния, свернувшись калачиком на холодной земле. Потому что ты не сможешь сделать ничего, если незнакомый мужчина захочет. Кто поможет ей? Всем плевать: женщин вечером не встретишь, им надо защищаться хотя бы так; а мужчины считают себя привилегией, что редко даёт честь подарить внимание кому-либо, потому не считают надоедливое поведение чем-то плохим. Это неправильно, думает Чонха.   
Неправильно, что если незнакомец будет настойчив, она не сможет отбиться. Разве что прыгнуть вниз, но сил на это нет. Выгорание достигло пика: ей хочется не быть равнодушной, но даже самая простая эмоция кажется верхом эмпатии. Она сжимает губы.   
— Эй? — лицо парня меняется на обеспокоенное, тот тянет руку к ней, а она практически падает на колени.   
Движение резкое, девушка случайно ударяется локтём о перила, но игнорирует боль. Глаза жмурятся, дыхание прерывистое. Страх. Былые попытки скрывать проблемы от сознания проваливаются, разжигая пламя чувств. Губы выводят горький выдох, а горькая жидкость из глаз касается худых щёк.   
Незнакомец не реагирует, возможно, рассчитывая на автоматическую «починку». Жаль, не починишь себя как чинят приборы, но, кажется, и здесь Чонха бы не смогла ничего сделать. Бедная во всех смыслах. Он думает сбежать? Возможно. Ким хочет сделать так уже двадцать один год, но от себя убежать никак не выходит.   
— Уходи, — девушка шепчет, но парень слышит. Она меняет тон со злостный с толикой презрения на отчаянный, не смотря ему в глаза: — Уходи, прошу.   
— Ты..?   
Он не хочет подходить ближе. Не хочет пытаться испугать её или заставить совершить несчастный случай. Девушка понимает, ему стало жалко. Она кривит губы, а парень осторожно садится на корточки. Может быть он захотел сыграть благодетельного героя, может он, чёрт возьми, сейчас начнёт лекцию о жизни, о любви, о радуге над головой. Чонха не хочет слушать; она понимает, что это ничего ей не даст. Лучше бы незнакомец дал деньги.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — робкий голос, практически не узнать того нахала, что пытался заиграть с ней. Кажется взволнованным будто ему есть до неё дело. Она хмыкает, до конца опускаясь на колени, и хватается левой рукой за перила, решая не таить чего-либо:   
— Отвратительно, — выплёвывает с горькой правдой, не боясь вывалить на него свои проблемы. Ей нет разницы до его состояния или готовности, ей настолько все равно, что любое живое существо по пути, сумевшее поймать уставший дух Ким, получило бы эти тирады.   
— Отчего? — не двигается, внимательно смотря на неё. Парень облизывает губу, а она хочет завыть от отчаяния. Разве не видно?   
— Потому что всё отвратительно, — тянет, издеваясь, — Вам непонятно?   
— Хочешь поделиться?   
— Настойчивый, значит, — она кивает самой себе, осознавая абсурдность этой ситуации и мира в целом.   
Кажется, что она была рождена для другой цивилизации, другого уклада, но мест не хватило и её отправили гнить на Земле. Гнить беспощадно и жестоко, зарывая собственные мечты в гипс, высыхающий спустя пару часов. Не хватит сил всё вытащить, не хватит сил спастись. Собеседник молчание со стороны девушки не комментирует, но терпеливо ждёт. Чонха решает, что возможно судьба должна давать ей время от времени шансы выговориться, оттого вздыхает тяжело и начинает:   
— Знаешь, как это бывает, — парень осторожно садится на колени, видя, что она открывается, и слабо улыбается, — когда живёшь, глубоко ни о чём не задумываясь, а потом останавливаешься и понимаешь, что по сути жизнь серая, люди серые, непонятные издалека, и ты хочешь стать ближе к ним, ведь у тебя никого нет. Становишься серой, — глаза выглядят отрешённо, смотря будто через человека напротив, а она не двигается, выводя слово за словом, — к примеру, я до определённого момента своей жизни думала, что все мои неудачи временны, стараясь сочиться хоть какими-то эмоциями. Понимаешь у чему я веду?  
Наконец, она обращается именно к своему немому слушателю, потому что ловит его взгляд и замечает хмурое выражение лица. Парень неподвижен, а она усмехается, продолжая:   
— А потом я осознала, что это будет вечно, — протягивает гласные, — и я даже не собираюсь слушать эти мотивационные речи про то, что всё может измениться. Ты сможешь найти работу, ты сможешь найти деньги, ты сможешь набрать в себе силы, — прикрывает глаза, немного поддавая спину назад, — потому что нет.   
Реальность бьёт под дых, когда она произносит последнюю реплику. Горечь сочится ядом, который не ранит, потому что девушка привыкла. Все бедные люди привыкли. Парень смотрит тяжёло, а она из-под ресниц бросает усталый в ответ. Собеседник чувствует себя неловко, оттого несмело обращает её внимание на себя:  
— Слушай, я не…  
— Не волнуйся, — перебивает, — прости, но от твоих слов, твоих извинений мне ни холодно, ни жарко. Может быть я могла бы быть благодарна, что ты не оказался маньяком, но как я могу быть благодарной за, что должно быть обыденным явлением? — в голос возвращается гнев, Ким закусывает губу, с вызовом щуря глаза. — Я не верю никому, прости, — извиняется вежливо, но явно ради слова, — от того, что ты скажешь, ничего не изменится. Девушки, которые боятся выходить в принципе, не перестанут этого делать, а насильники — существовать.   
— Не все такие, — он хмурится.   
— Умоляю, — Чонха тянет насмешливо, — не все такие? — поднимает насмешливо бровь. — Вау, ни мне, ни другим женщинам это не поможет, в курсе? Если мы будем ходить с установкой «не все такие», то не сможем быть осторожными. Любой, — кидает слово резко, — мужчина — потенциальный насильник, а у женщин нет детектора, который смог бы определить за долю секунд, угрожает он их жизни или нет. Эта установка вредна.   
— Ты переходишь за грань, — парень приподнимается чуть-чуть, чувствуя раздражение, — я хочу тебе помочь, в курсе? Почему ты начинаешь во всём обвинять мужчин?   
— Что? — от таких слов она теряет дар речи, ведь голос его возмущённый и даже обиженный. Ким готовится к тираде: — Я? — указывает пальцем на себя. — Обвиняю мужчин? В любом другом разговоре я бы смогла подтвердить это, но сейчас я говорю лишь сухие факты. Статистика обвиняет, вот что. Даже в семье женщины не могут чувствовать себя защищённо, — облизывет губу, — у нас проблема домашнего насилия, не знал? — насмешливо спрашивает, а сама усмехается, когда тот молчит. — Не могу поверить, ваше мужское эго способны задеть даже голые цифры расчётов. К тому же, ты представь сколько женщин не признаются об акте насилия, боясь осуждения со стороны? А?   
Практически кричит, злостно проговаривая слоги. Было время, когда Ким рыскала по официальным сайтам, сверяя данные, находя тех женщин, оказавшихся под давлением общества и скрывших произошедшее. Ей было жалко, ей было злостно, ей было до безумия страшно. Точно так и сейчас эти чувства гложат её изнутри. Чонха не может поверить, что женщинам легче спрятаться отовсюду, чтобы не раскрыть преступника и не получить обидное, скребущее всю душу, «сама виновата». Женщины должны быть удобными для общества, поскольку без этого их не будут считать. Хотя кому врать? В большинстве случаев и самую комфортную для них не принимают за равных.  
Она морщится и выдыхает, разговор вытягивает её силы, а он молчит. Ким не воспринимает его, будто забывая про чужое существование, и продолжает всплеск:   
— Я чувствую себя вязко, — дёргает плечами, — как глина, из которой пытаются вылепить нужную фигуру, но так и не выходит, отчего просто отмахиваются и берут новую, — так правдиво и жёстко звучат эти слова в безмолвной реакции пустого собеседника, девушка направляет взгляд на улицу, — меня ведь бросили, а подставы действительно идут за другом. Вера в какую-то там удачу мне кажется глупой, когда удачи нет. Я смотрю на неё, — прикрывает глаза, когда вновь появляется ветер, — и ощущаю нервозность, словно пытаюсь показаться той, кем я не являюсь.  
Вдох. Выдох. Снова вырываются злосчастные слёзы, она хмурится. Неужели простые слова способны выбить её из колеи? Или они всё-таки не простые, а особенные? С частичкой собственной души, которую она кидает незнакомцу?   
Рука затекает. Чонха решает. Ей плевать.   
— Моё настроение с детства очень переменчивое и очень сумбурное. — Ветер становится сильнее, парень садится прямо на пол, она игнорирует, хмыкая: — Но с одного отрезка времени я стала другой, — поднимает глаза, — я стала прятаться, я стала серой. Вероятно, я выполнила то, из-за чего корят других, но я жалею. Глупо?   
Вопрос риторический, поскольку Ким выдыхает, произнося его и собираясь с силами. Гулкий глоток, кривая истина:   
— Порой я кажусь ненормальной самой себе, — рука болит сильнее, — вдруг весь мир прав, а я одна — та, кто хочет придумать новую норму? — также как и собеседник, Чонха полностью садится на землю, но всё же держится за перила, сыпая вопросами: — Что такое «норма»? Её придумывают? Её ставит большинство? Но разве мне не всё равно на мнение других, так почему же я теряюсь, когда хочу что-то сделать? Со мной что-то не так, я какая-то не та, которая должна быть, — скорее злится, чем жалеет, отчего в момент перед последним словом ладонями закрывает глаза: — Абсурд.   
— Знаешь, мне кажется я начал мыслить по-другому, — начинает внезапно парень, она давит смешок, а он меняет взгляд с неё на рядом стоящий дом, — да, ты скажешь, что моё единственное осознание не даст ничего, но, думаю, я смогу повлиять на своих друзей? Смогу как-то помешать их предрассудкам?   
— Было бы классно, — кивает Чонха, — да, так и сделай. Скажи, чтобы никто не травил отвратительные шутки про женщин, никто не приставал даже после слова «нет», никто их не сексуализировал и, умоляю, ради бога, воспринимал их как людей, а не как предмет, в который можно засунуть что хочешь.   
— О, — тот выдавливает, — может ты объяснишь чем плоха настойчивость?  
— Слушай, ты обратно начинаешь надоедать. Прости, конечно, но для чего существует интернет? — морщится, убирая руки с лица, обращая на него серьёзный взгляд. — Я действительно не понимаю, почему так трудно перестать лезть к девушке, когда она сказала, что не хочет знакомиться?   
— А вдруг она набивает себе цену?   
— А вдруг она просто не хочет знакомств?   
— Что значит «не хочет»?   
— Вот, ты не хочешь пить чай, так кто тебя заставит? Ты же не пихнёшь в себя насильно чай?   
— Чай полезен! — как вызов.   
— Серьёзно? — Чонха кривит губы, а тот охлаждает свой пыл, замечая презрительное выражение лица.   
— Прости, — опускает виновата голову, она вздыхает, подтягивая к себе ноги.   
— Проехали, — «ей плевать», — знаешь, — начинает вываливать на него душу, — я хочу быть той, самой собой, со своими интересами, своим мнением, своими целями и собственными достигнутыми мечтами, — рисует пальцем в воздухе что-то непонятное, — а порой я устаю, и просто хочу быть той, кого будут уважать. Даже если придётся отказаться от убеждений, слышать мерзкие слова в свой адрес, отказываться от желаний. Мне потом всегда становится интересно, — облизывает засохшую губу, — под «той» — делает пальцами знак кавычек, — подразумевается та часть моей жизни, которой я никогда не коснусь или «той», — снова знак, — которой я являюсь сейчас, но напрасно убегаю?   
Ветер становится сильнее. На улице за время разговора поселяются тёмные закаулки, скоро кафе точно закроется. Прежде к ним придут и скажут об этом, попросят уйти, но, пока Чонха может, она расскажет всё, что хочет.   
— Если судить мир, то дело по закону будет проиграно. Одна женщина против него не сможет пройти: она столкнётся с осуждением мужчин и даже остальных женщин, — кулаки сжимаются, — а дело в чём-то более тривиальном, в чём-то, что не кажется важным поначалу, но потом бьёт сильнее. Это как жить спокойно до определённого возраста, оглянуться и понять, что ты мыслила неправильно, думала неправильно, осуждала тех, кому должна помогать и поддерживать, оскорбляла тех, кого надо защищать. Женщины растут в мире, где они должны ненавидеть остальных женщин. И это правда.

**Author's Note:**

> Девочки, надеюсь, что вы чувствуете себя хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали о том, что я готова вас выслушать и помочь всем тем, чем смогу. Пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне в лс/лс группы, если чувствуете тревожность или желание выговориться кому-то. Я могу быть простой слушательницей, если вы того пожелаете. Вы имеете право на эмоции и чувства, не бойтесь обращаться за помощью!!💜🥺 Пиби вас любит~
> 
> Телефоны доверия, куда вы сможете обратиться (взято из интернета и открытых источников):
> 
> Россия: 8-800-222-74-47   
> Для женщин: 8 800 7000 600 (Центр: «Анна»)
> 
> Кыргызстан: 54-28-18  
> Для женщин: +996 0312 316 466 (Центр «Сезим») 
> 
> Казахстан: 110  
> Для женщин: 150 или 8 (777) 225-53-26 («Кризисный центр для жертв бытового насилия»)
> 
> Украина: (067) 975 76 76, (066) 975 76 76, (093) 975 76 76  
> Для женщин: 1547 («Для жертв домашнего насилия»)
> 
> Беларусь: 8 (801) 100-16-11, 8 (017) 246-03-03 (для детей и подростков)  
> Для женщин: 8 (801) 100-8-801 («Для жертв домашнего насилия»)
> 
> Ваша жизнь ценна и дорога!


End file.
